Currently, the blade pitch of a wind generator can vary mechanically by means of counterweights, so that when the blades rotate, driven by the force of the wind and due to the resulting centrifugal force, the blades can rotate around the imaginary longitudinal axis of said blades, particularly when the velocity of the wind generator starts to become dangerous due to excessively strong winds.
The blade pitch can also actively be actuated hydraulically.